


you will cover me

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: The truth is simple - Noctis loves how much bigger than him Gladio is.--First entry for GladNoct week, prompt: size difference.Ended up a lot more fluffy and with way less smut than planned.





	you will cover me

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: size difference

The truth is simple - Noctis loves how much bigger than him Gladio is.  
  
Sure, it makes him feel small, but never insignificant. Gladio is his in a way no one else, not even Ignis, is. His shield, his protecter, his lover. Gladio works hard to maintain the body he's built, and Noctis gets a sharp thrill from knowing that it's all for _him_. The muscles, the stength, the scars. They are all for him.  
  
He likes how Gladio can completely encircle him in his arms, wrap them around him and hide him from the world. He likes how his large hands cup his head and stroke down his back. How his hands can span the entire width of his waist and his arms can pick him up with little effort.  
  
He likes crawling into Gladio's lap, knowing that he's always welcome and those arms will always curve around him. Draping himself across Gladio's lap and pressing up for soft kisses will get him a smile and a warm hand sliding under his shirt to rest at the small of his back.  
  
He likes slipping into one of Gladio's hoodies and being completely surrounded by the smell of his shield. He likes how the sleeves hide his hands and the hem brushes his thighs. He loves seeing the look on Gladio's face every single time, soft and fond when he's curled on the couch or at his desk, the burn of lust when he wears nothing but the hoodie.  
  
Large hands gripping his thighs and spreading him wide, wrapping his legs around a strong, muscled waist. Kisses pressed against his lips, his chin, his throat. The sting of a bite and the pleasure of a tongue. He loves it when Gladio lays him down on the bed, covers him completely and entwines their fingers as he pins his hands to bed beside his head. He loves it when Gladio fills him up, when strong hips press down into him and Galdio's face is right in front of him.  
  
He likes leaning against the wall of the shower, Gladio kissing him again and again as his hands glide over his skin and through his hair. He loves it when he gets to reurn the favour, his hands looking smaller then they are when they run down Gladio's chest and across his back. When Gladio sinks to his knees or sits on the edge of the tub so he can shampoo his hair, how his Shield will close his eyes and his face will relax as he massages his head and presses kisses to the scar on his face.  
  
He loves going to sleep with Gladio curled around him, holding his hand and an arm around his waist. Soft kisses pressed to the back of the neck and words of love whispered in his ear. He loves spreading out on top of Gladio, resting his head on his Shield's shoulder and not an inch of him touching the mattress. How he can press his ear to the broad chest beneath him and hear his heart beat.  
  
But more than anything, he just loves Gladio.  
  
And nothing is as good as knowing that Gladio loves him back


End file.
